


Yours

by VisiblyHidden



Series: Merrical Moments [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisiblyHidden/pseuds/VisiblyHidden
Summary: A short and sweet fic for Valentine’s Day❤️❤️
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin, Merrical
Series: Merrical Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553065
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I may have taken some liberties with canon lore for this fic. I couldn’t seem to find clear answers for what I was looking for, so I just did my own thing. It’s just for the fluff so please don’t hate me for it!

Three days.

That’s how long it had been since Merrin had last seen Cal and Cere. They’d left in the middle of the night, and the only thing Greeze had told her when she questioned him about it was, “it’s classified.”

What the hell did that even mean? Was she not part of the crew as well? Didn’t she deserve to know what was going on? Strangest of all, Cal had left behind his little droid. Those two were _always_ together. Why would Cal leave him behind?

BD-1 followed her _everywhere._ Even now, as Merrin sipped her caf, the droid watched her intently. She tried questioning BD as to the whereabouts of his master, but the little irritant had simply refused to answer. All she could seem to get from him was “classified.”

Merrin wanted to scream.

It wasn’t like them to just leave and not say anything. And Cal, well, everything was still so new between them. They’d only been _together_ for one standard month, and he was already keeping something from her? Merrin frowned, this was not what she was expecting out of a relationship.

The droid chirped again, tilting his head in question. This time, Merrin couldn’t make out what he was trying to say. “Don’t look at me like that, you’ve been no help to me.” She knew she was being rather childish toward the little droid, but at the moment, she didn’t care.

“He says he’s sorry that he can’t tell you…seems Cal told him not to.” Greeze says, entering the galley.

Merrin eyes him, “and you? What’s your excuse?”

“Look kid, I wish I could tell you. But I promised Cal I wouldn’t say anything.” He says, putting all four of his hands up.

“I just don’t understand. Why do all of you get to know what is happening, but not me?”

“It’s not like that. You know those two, Cal and Cere are always off doing something or other…”

“Yes, but I’ve always been included in everything. Until now.”

Greeze sighs, “trust me, you’ll know soon enough.” With that he returns to the cockpit, leaving BD and Merrin alone once more.

“So I guess it’s just you and me again.” She looks at the droid, who chirps happily in response.

* * *

Later that night, Merrin finds herself struggling to sleep. She’s somehow managed to think of every terrible possibility as to why everyone’s acting so strangely.

_What if they no longer want her as part of the crew?_ That had to be the worst of her imaginings. After spending so many years alone, she’d finally found a family, and she felt safe with them. And if that family didn’t want her anymore, well, that would _hurt._

Something about her current distress must have alerted BD-1. The droid hops up onto her bunk, settling in right next to her. He looks at her curiously, and for a moment, Merrin is able to forget her earlier frustration with the droid.

“Sorry...for earlier. I’m not upset with you,” she tells BD, who continues to watch her. “I hope you understand.” He beeps something, and while she’s learning binary quickly, there’s still much she doesn’t understand.

Merrin sighs. She doesn’t like it, but for now, she has to trust that Cal and Cere have their reasons for keeping things from her. She knows they’ll be back, they have to be.

* * *

The next morning as Merrin and Greeze are playing a round of sabacc, the sound of the comms going off catches their attention.

Perhaps it’s Cal and Cere?

Merrin stands, wanting to go see for herself. Greeze blocks her path, “no no, you stay here. I’ll go check.” He rushes off before she could get a word in.

BD-1 nudges her leg, silently asking for permission to hop on her back. She sighs, “alright fine.” He whistles happily, and hops on without a second to waste.

“Do you think it’s them?” She asks the droid. He beeps in response, “I hope so too.”

At that moment, Greeze returns with a grin. “They’ll be back within the hour.” It’s all he says as he returns to the cockpit.

Her companion whistles happily, clearly pleased his master is returning.

* * *

She’s pacing her room as BD watches her. Merrin can’t recall a time when she’s had _this_ much nervous energy coursing through her.

It’s been an hour now, which means Cal will be here any moment. And while she can’t wait to see him again, she also has a few choice words to say.

The sound of laughter catches her attention, so she makes her way out, with BD hot in her heels. The two are finally greeted with the smiling faces of Cal and Cere. She nods toward Cere, who follows Greeze out of the room.

The little droid squeals, running to Cal. “Buddy! I’ve missed you too! I hope you’ve done your duty like I asked?” He says the last part just a little bit quieter. His little friend beeps happily, nodding his head.

And before she even realizes what she’s doing, Merrin wastes no time engulfing Cal in a hug. “I’ve missed you.” She says as she holds onto him for dear life.

Cal pulls back slightly, taking her in. “So have I.” He says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Then why didn’t you tell me you were leaving? Why was I kept out of this? Do you know how worried I was? How that made me feel?”

At that, Cal’s bright smile dwindles. “I’m sorry Mer, I didn’t mean for that. The thing is, well, I was getting something...for _you.”_

What?

“Explain.”

“It’s easier if I just show you.”

He pulls something out of a box she hadn’t noticed. Gingerly, Cal deposits the item in Merrin’s waiting hands. It’s...a flower.

“It’s so beautiful.”

“It’s a _Murakami orchid.”_

Merrin holds it up carefully, taking it in. But then, she notices something strange about it, though she can’t quite make out what it is exactly.

“These flowers are known to be _force_ _sensitive_ , and sometimes, they can bond with those who have a strong connection to the _force._ I thought maybe you’d like it. Perhaps in time, you might be able to bond with it, and even speak to it telepathically.”

“Could I? Bond with it?” She asks, looking at the flower in wonder. Merrin had never known something like this existed.

“I don’t see why you couldn’t. From what I understand, the _Nightsisters_ were also _force sensitive,_ but in a different way.”

“I’ve...never thought of it this way before.” She pauses, taking it all in. “So you did all of this for me?”

He smiles, pulling her close to him. “I just wanted you to have something special, and Cere refused to let me go off alone. Do you think you can forgive me for keeping it from you?”

She smirks, “I might.”

“You’re going to make me work for it, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“Good,” he says, pulling her in for a searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @hothmess 😃


End file.
